Several phenolic compounds have hitherto been known as tyrosinase activity inhibitors, and some of them are used for the application such as facial cosmetics and the like. However, these phenolic compounds often have a problem on safety for human body, chemical stability and efficacy.
As the tyrosinase activity inhibitor, hydroquinones and resorcinols having a long chain alkyl group at 4-position are known at present. However, the tyrosinase activity inhibitions as described in Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 61-21007, 61-21008, 61-21009, 61-21010, 61-21011 and 61-21012 functions as non-competitive antagonist and seems toxic to human body in view of maintenance of hemostasis in human body. Since the tyrosinase activity inhibitor as described in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 3-28462 has a long chain alkyl group at 4-position of resorcinol, it is inferior in solubility to water. Therefore, it is difficult to use for normal cosmetics, satisfactorily. Further, arbutin which has hitherto been used has toxicity, and tranexamic acid described in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 4-169515 has low tyrosinase activity inhibition effect.